Happy Ending
by xLupinxLoverx
Summary: Remus has left me, pregnant and alone. No one understands me. How can I ever feel happy again?


**Disclaimer: If you think I own Harry Potter you're thick.**

**But I love you ;)**

**I know this song was released years after Tonks died (sob!) but bear with me. **

**POV: Tonks**

**I've never written in the first person before, so it was a bit of a challenge. Hope you like it:)

* * *

**

''And up next on the Wizarding Wireless is the luuurve hour''

I don't even know why I'm listening to this. It won't make me feel any better; it will just upset me more. Remus has left me, pregnant and alone. No-one understands me. How can I ever feel happy again?

I can't even morph anymore. That was the one thing that made me _me._ Remus has taken everything I have. My heart, my happiness, my looks. I just need Remus again. It took me so long to get us into a relationship, and now I'm even more miserable than I was when I started. He just won't allow himself to be happy. I have no-one to talk to about any of this. Sirius has gone, forever lost beyond the veil. Even Dumbledore has fallen, at the hands of Snape of all people. The Order has been betrayed, my life is a shambles because of the man I love, and I'm pregnant and alone. People are dying in a war as I speak. One of those people was my Father. The Father that I loved, the Father that would understand me and help me through these dark times. All because he was a muggle-born. It's pathetic. I just need some help, anything to help me.

_**This is the way you left me,  
I'm not pretending,  
No hope, no love, no glory,  
No happy ending**_

So this is the love song. It sums me up perfectly. I just need my happy ending.

_**  
This is the way that we love,  
Like it's forever,  
Then live the rest of our life  
But not together.**_

But I need to spend the rest of my life together with Remus. He needs to see how much pain he has put me through__

Wake up in the morning,  
Stumble on my life,  
Can't get no love,  
Without sacrifice. 

I wake up every morning, wishing to sacrifice anything to get Remus back. But I won't sacrifice my baby. Our baby.

_**If anything should happen,  
I guess I wish you well,  
Hmm a little bit of heaven,  
with a little bit of hell.  
**_

I don't wish Remus well. I hope he is suffering because of me. Heaven is with Remus. Hell is his baby. I want both. I need both. How can I choose?

_**  
This is the hardest story,  
That I've ever told,  
No hope or love or glory,  
Happy endings,  
Gone, for ever more,**_

This is the hardest story _I've_ ever told. It has no happy ending. All my hope is gone, glory has gone, and most importantly my love has gone. The happy ending I wished for has gone for ever more.

_**  
I, feel as if I'm wasting,  
And I've, wasted every day.  
**_

I am wasting every day, dwelling over Remus.

_**  
This is the way you left me,  
I'm not pretending,  
No hope, no love, no glory,  
No happy ending.**_

He left me with nothing. Every time I see Mum, she smiles sympathetically. She never even liked Remus, or made an effort with him. She's glad that he's gone, but she won't admit that to me.

_**  
This is the way that we love**__**,  
Like it's forever,  
We live the rest of our life,  
But not together.**_

We were in love, it seems like years ago. When we got married he promised to love me forever.

Some promise__

Two o'clock in the morning,  
Something's on my mind,  
Can't get no rest,  
Keep walking around. 

I couldn't get to sleep last night. Every time I closed my eyes I saw Remus' face, his kind amber eyes, and his soft hair gently flopping into his eyes.

_**  
If I pretend that nothing  
Ever went wrong,  
I can get to my sleep,  
I can think that we just carried on.**_

I've tried to imagine that we have carried on. But when he never returns in the evening, it hits me again that he is never coming home.

And it hurts even more every day.__

This is the hardest story,  
That I've ever told,  
No hope or love or glory,  
Happy Endings,  
Gone for ever more,  
I, feel as if I'm wasting,  
And I've, wasted every day. 

I am wasting each day, waiting for his return. But he won't come. __

[Oh I This is the way you left me,  
[Feel as if I'm wastingI'm not pretending,  
No hope, no love no glory,  
No happy ending  
[And I've This is the way that we love,  
Like it's forever,  
[Wasted every day And live the rest of our life,  
But not together. 

I can't live the rest of my life knowing we won't be together. I need him to live.__

Little bit o love.

Little bit o love, 

Little bit of love? I need love.__

[Little bit o love,  
Little bit o love,  
Little bit o love  
Little bit o love  
Little bit o love  
Little bit o love  
Little bit o love  
Little bit o love 

Remus' love__

Little bit o love,  
[Little bit o love,  
Little bit o love  
Little bit o love  


I do love him

_**  
Little bit o love  
[Little bit o love  
Little bit o love  
Little bit o love  
Little bit o love**_

And I know that he still loves me.__

Little bit o love,  
[Little bit o love  
Little bit o love 

But that's why he left, because he loves me.__

I, feel as if I'm wasting,  
And I, wasted every day,  
Hey, hey, hey, hey, 

I can hear someone knocking on the door__

This is the way you left me,  
I'm not pretending,  
No hope, no love no glory,  
No happy ending.  
This is the way that we loved,  
Like it's for ever,  
And live the rest of our lives,  
But not together. 

I hope it's not Molly, coming to talk to me again. I just need to be alone.__

This is the way you left me,  
I'm not pretending,  
No hope, no love, no glory,  
No happy ending.  
This is the way that we loved,  
Like it's forever,  
And live the rest of our lives,  
But not together. 

Why won't Mum open the door?

She's gone out.

I slowly drag myself to the door, taking my time. Every step feels like a burden on my body. Why can't they go away? I gradually open the door, until I see the arcane figure standing in the doorway.

It's a man, with kind amber eyes, and soft hair gently flopping in his eyes.__

This is the way you left me,  
I'm not pretending,  
No hope, no love, no glory,  
No happy ending. 

Here's my Happy Ending.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, please review and tell me! All reviewers get to have a happy ending with a Marauder of your choice. Or any other HP character :)**


End file.
